TF story of a girl 1
by Phoenix813
Summary: An average jane finds her life rather boring and average, but on a special night she finds her car is an autobot and she is officially declared a keeper! now she finds herself in a strange alternate world in conflict! will she return home or fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

-1A young woman in her later teens to early 20's with short wavy brunet hair ran across the busy streets to the local department store, tears brimming her eyes. She new the owner of this specific department store well because he was her very own grandpa Sam. When she got to the door to her surprise it was locked up tight and the lights all off, the girl fell to her knees and sobbed a bit because she desperately needed to talk with him as well as buy some egg's, flour, and some satin material for her step-mothers dress. It wasn't that her step mother was unfair or mean… in fact the girl was already 20 and still living at home. But it had only been a week since her dad had died and she was already preparing to get re-married! "just a little bit longer Mandy, then you can move out of this damn city!" she told herself. Mandy then got up from the ground, dusted herself off and dried the few tears she did shed. She made her way back across the streets to the parking garage she had parked her 1973 Ford Mustang MACH I 429 COBRA JET (her dad had bought it for her when she was 16 and had been working on it for her)in and hopped in. "Hey Night, I hope your doin' well tonight." she spoke to her car. Just as she tried to start the ignition somebody tapped on the window it was one of the many gang members lurking around the streets of this city. He wore a spawn t-shirt torn blue jeans that you could have sworn were painted on Vahns and a bandana plus several articles of faux jewelry and chains. His fight scared face was rugged and spikey from with premature "fuzz" of a beard growth sunglasses covering his eyes. Mandy tried again to start the ignition but her older car had problems still with his trick starter and alternator, the man began pounding on the window harder "YO LADY OPEN UP I JUST WANNA TALK!" he said trying to get her to open the window. She tried one last time to start the ignition as he pulled out his riffle and to her relief it started and she drove off as quickly as she could avoiding hitting a Cobalt as she heard firing of his gun. She paid the man at the gate and told him the description of the man and then drove off. "What a day." she sighed as she pulled into a small trailer park on the outskirts of town. She pulled into the driveway and was happily greeted by her mix mutt Kia. "Mom, I'm home. Sorry I couldn't pick the things up today but I'll pick them up tomorrow bright and early since I don't have to be at work 'til 9." Her step-mom came into the living room "Mandy, what happened?" "Nothing I just…" "Mandy you can't fool me I've known you long enough to not be fooled I can read it on your voice. What's wrong?" "A strange man tried to make me open the windows and then as I drove off he shot at me in the garage…that's all." "That's all!!! Mandy that's nothing small I just want to look after you and your well being…" Mom I'm 20 years old" "Exactly and you're a woman which makes it all the more difficult for you to survive in this mans world!" " I'm not defenseless I can…" "Please don't argue!" Her little brother interrupted. "James, you need to be in bed. Your sick and we didn't mean to wake you" Both tried to sooth the 12 year old who was on the verge of tears. "We won't argue anymore just please try and sleep" Mandy said hugging the boy. He was heavy set and asthmatic but soft hearted, he like his mother had straight auburn hair and green eye's. She kissed him goodnight and headed to her room to listen to some tunes and work on some of her accounts (quizzilla, devianart, and a few others) and before she knew it, it was already ten so she finished what she was doing and went to bed.

Dream state

The scene is that eerie shade of a hot pink horizon over a shadowed destroyed city with crashed cars and carnage all around. Mandy dressed in her favorite black jeans, black Cat t-shirt and converse stands in front of this creature with acidic saliva dripping down the sides of it's porcine mouth. It looked to be the mixture of a wild hog, a wolf and a man. Some other people are running for safety but she stands firm anger clear in her eyes. Some police men and firefighters take aim at the beast but his tough skin deflects the bullets. The creature runs full throttle at her and she takes a better stance preparing what seems to be a Conversion Spear Sword and unleashes the sword part of the three in one and jumps forward in time to hit the beast near the nape of his neck. He stumbles forward and turns on his heel, she shows no emotion toward him, He snorts and makes another attempt at hitting her this time. She goes tries to jump out of the way to take a shot at hitting him in the back again but he grabs her leg and throws her to the ground, HARD. She tries to get up, but he holds her down a hungry look on his face. She kicks him in the gut and takes the few seconds she has to wriggle from his grip and grab her sword, he comes charging at her and she takes her stance ready to take his attack. Her sword makes contact with his shoulder and he holds it with rage filled eyes, the blood seeping past his paw like hands and just as she is about to make a dash to kill him she feels something wet on her cheek "Gasp" Kia had awoken her from her victory for the eighth time this month "Kia, You need to go out baby girl?" The dog looked at her with eyes that said "yes and please hurry!" Mandy looked at the clock which read 4:20 am. She connected the leash to Kia's purple collar and walked through the kitchen to the back yard. Kia sniffed around a bit and did her business until something caught her extra sensitive ears. "What is it Kia?" Mandy asked the dog started barking in the direction of Night (the mustang) "Oh silly Kia your going to wake the neighbors! It's just the cars!" Mandy tried to hush the dog. She tugged on the dogs chain and it reluctantly followed it's master "I swear you're a silly pup, Kia." Mandy said locking the door again. Kia stayed near the door keeping her ears prompt and Mandy just yawned and went back to her room for a little more sleep. What seemed like a few seconds later the alarm went off "Six already!?" Mandy groaned groggily while getting her tired body to lift off the warm comfy bed. She got dressed in her work pants(not like there was much of a difference in her work and regular) but opted to just put on a comfy t-shirt. She brewed some coffee and made waffles and sausage for her small family. Just as she was about to sit down and turn on the TV her step mom comes in and grabs her waffles "please turn it to the weather channel sweaty I need to know the road conditions and allergens for today. Also I'll be on a business trip for three days so you'll need to keep an eye on James for me, Okay Mandy " "K mom!" She simply responded as her mom took a couple of the golden waffles and poured some of the coffee which filled the house with it's unique aroma. Kia took her place on the couch next to Mandy and Her step-mom sat in the recliner as James came out in his school uniform ready for school "Hold on young man" Step-mom said while preparing the thermometer, he stuck it in his mouth and a moment later it beeped. "98.8 that's pretty normal" she said patting his head and letting him eat a few waffles which he smothered in syrup. Soon after that step-mom went off to work and James headed off to school with a few of his close friends Ed and Chris. Mandy cleaned up, locked Kia in her day kennel so she wouldn't make a mess and locked the house up. She jumped into Night and drove back up to the department store and bought the items she meant to pick up last night. "Well if it isn't my favorite grand-daughter, Mandy how are things going?" She sighed and told him her story, He just stood there and listened with knowing eyes. Then she told him her dream "Yeah I've been having it for a while now gramps!" "Really? Ya know it could be a sign!" "Of what?" she asked "Maybe yer destined to go on an adventure, and your dreams are telling you to be ready!" "Really Grandpa!?" He nodded "I personally know your destined for great things my dear and this town will just destroy your future.", she then hugged him and headed back out the store after paying for her items to night. She returned home and got dressed into her Washtub uniform and drove off into town to the little carwash.

Nine exhausting hours of vacuuming and polishing later Mandy clocked out and counted all her tips for the days labor "Only $12 but it will do, How'd you fair?" She asked Sarah her closest friend at the wash "I did a little better at $15" "Oh really ladies, well I made $25!" Josh teased the two. He wasn't mean just a tease and a clown with a major crush on Sarah. The two said bye and headed to his car (being they live near each others apartments made it easy for the to share a ride) and Mandy headed for Night to get a couple of burgers and head home. She got there and James had his friends in his room already playing their favorite card game duel monsters. "You know mom wouldn't want all these boy's in here without her being here." Mandy said dryly the boy's looked at each other and Chris (who was playing the Gameboy advance) looked up and saved his game before heading out the door. Ed finished his game quickly with James loosing majorly and picked up his cards and left. "You know I woulda won if you hadn't come in and disturbed me." " Do you want dinner or are you just gonna grumble?" She said holding out her prize. He grabbed a burger and headed toward the kitchen to find some chips and a drink to go with it. Mandy turned on the TV to VH1 and they jammed out to some tunes while enjoying dinner. Afterwards she had him take a bath and he promptly went to bed after a few rounds of Tekken 3. She was about to go take a shower herself when she heard Kia barking at the door "Hey Kia, okay calm down girl I'll take ya for a walk!" She leashed the dog and before she could even fix her shoes Kia was running out the door toward the car. The sun was setting and the shadows were engulfing the world, everything was becoming eerie and movements could be seen through the trees of this quickly cooling night. Kia began to bark frantically at the shadows as Mandy fought to keep her from running into the street and trying to calm her. Suddenly the sound of screeching tires could be heard down the street as headlights came up the horizon. Kia hid behind Mandy as a white Martini Porsche 935 Turbo racing car with a blue racing stripe and a 4 on the driver side door hit it's breaks and came to a donut stop hood facing away from Mandy. Instinctively she grabbed Kia and jumped into Night, she looked into the rear view mirror to see what was going on and was in shock when a huge dog like creature jumped from the brush at the racing car "A wolf? In these parts!?" She said to herself never removing her eyes. Suddenly her eye's went wide as the racing car transformed into a giant robot with a visor over his eyes (or where they should be) he had to be at least 10 feet tall and had a very friendly looking face. "Kia, am I dreaming?" she asked the dog who just snorted "Hey Jazz, I got a passenger so try and keep the battle to a minimum area." a unknown voice suddenly yelled the mech seemed to respond "So his name is Jazz?" Mandy said to herself "Yep" the voice responded "Who-who's there?" Mandy asked looking for the source of the voice "Its me Mandy… you know good ol' Night!" "Night as in MY car night!?" "Yep!" Suddenly the ignition started and they were quickly pulling out of the drive "Night?" Mandy was clinging to the Vinyl passenger side seat "I gotta keep you safe, I don't wanna loose my favorite driver now do I?" he asked, Mandy just shook her head in bewilderment. He got a chuckle from this and turned so the fight could be seen. "Mandy the Dog like creature is a decepticon known as Ravage." "Decepticon…Ravage." Mandy repeated "Yes, they're the bad guy's who want to destroy humanity and steal the life force known as energy. "Decepticonbad." "Yeah. Now Jazz, the cool one with the visor…He's a autobot. See the insignia on his chest in the middle of the blue stripe?" "mhmm" "that's how you can tell an autobot! We are here to help save you humans, we're the good guys!" "Autobotsgood" "Now I hate to say this, but I think you have just joined a war involuntarily! You see I was just supposed to make sure they 'meaning the decepticons' didn't enter this realm and you chose me. So I, in a matter of speaking, am your guardian!" "So you've always been able to talk?" She asked not removing her eyes from Jazz defeating a retreating ravage. As he ran he disappeared in a small flash of light. "I can do more then just talk, I 'm not KITT or KARR from Night- Rider and if you'd get out for a moment I'd show ya!" Mandy picked up Kia and jumped out being greeted by Jazz "Hey lil' lady what's happenin'?" "Uhhh, besides I think Mandy's loosing her mind and my car can talk and is…" She paused as Jazz turned her to see Night transform into another robot which was a little shorter then Jazz. Her mouth fell agape in disbelief (and by the way when you named me you were very close! Actually my name is NightHawk." she passed out into the arms of Jazz "Maybe it was too much Hawk!?" He asked Night as he gently picked her up and placed her inside his cab while transforming back into the race car. Both cars drove off into the same white light Ravage had retreated to into a different realm, the other earth! "Hey Ratchet!" Jazz yelled while walking into the arc with Mandy in his arms. He made his way to what appeared to be a med bay causing several double takes from various other mech's along his route. "What is it now Jazz?" Came the voice of an annoyed/sarcastic sounding mech. "Well the decepticons or at least Ravage were in that other world and the girl who was Nighthawks' keeper kinda found out and well see for yourself!" The Mech came in and took a look at her "mere exhaustion with a heavy dose of anxiety is all… probably took in more then she could handle at one time! A little rest and maybe some ice for the bump on her head will do her some good." So jazz laid her on the med bed for some good ol R and R while Ratchet got the Ice on her head before turning in for the night himself.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Sorry it's been this long to put up the second chapter of this one, between life(school, work, selling blood for money 'plasma donor' and general stress) I have been busy.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own transformer's **ONLY OC's **also I am still learning how to do this so please forgive the spacing problem.

"Uhhhhhhhh." Mandy moaned rubbing her temples as her muscles tensed up. That dream felt so real, and her body was a bit sore for some unknown reason and something wasn't right about the feel of the 'bed' she was lying on. "So your awake finally." A firm yet caring voice started her as her eye's shot open and she jolted up. "Whoa, take it easy miss. I still need to run some test's to make sure your functioning like ya should the large white mech with a grey chevron said sounding authentically concerned. She noticed the red cross on his shoulders possibly indicating he was a doctor and was in a battle to decide to run or stay because he 'MAY' be one of those friend bots. "Are you one of those friendly robot's Night was talking about?" remembering the dream and what he had said. "What kind of question is that? The names Ratchet chief medic for the Autobot's! Friendly depends on who ya ask…but yes you can trust me to help you." she eyed him warily but opted to lay down because of the aching in her head.

Kia was sniffing around the rec. room when the Lamborghini twins came noisily side by side, scaring the little mutt into looking for a place to hide. "Hey Sunny, I thought I saw something run under the couch!" Sideswipe ran over and bent down to look, but just as he got a glance in Kia bounced up and just barely swiped his cheek running past him in search of another place to hide. "WOAH!" he exclaimed trying to catch the racing quadruped "HEY, is that what ya saw? A little dog!" Sunstreaker was holding his sides at how the little dog had made his brother jump back, then helped him up and they started looking for the dog again.

Track's heard the commotion all the way to his room and opted to check to see what was going on to create such a ruckus "HERE DOGGIE, WE AINT GONNA HURT YA!" the twins yelled chasing the dog around. Tracks almost doubled over himself at the sight of this little canine getting the better of the trouble making duo… but his joy was short lived watching the dog run between his legs, then sideswipe running right at him not looking at who he was head butting into! And both mech's went down as Kia gave them the slip running down the hall.

Mandy sat up feeling her headache dissipating, and Ratchet helped her off the GIANT table she was on. "Now don't be wondering girl, I don't need you getting hurt by one of the many others around the base. I could have someone give ya a tour if ya want to look around. Now who is reliable enough to ask?" He thought for a moment "How about Night?" Mandy asked "I mean he is my car according to the papers in his dash board glove compartment!" He began thinking about her proposition when the barking of Kia started getting louder and coming close through the hall. Ratchet looked out the door and his eye's widened at the site of that one little dog being chased by Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Track's and now Cliffjumper with what appeared to be a cog in her mouth. At the last second Ratchet put his hand out scooping the little dog up carefully so as to not hurt the little furry creature, then glared the other's into a dead halt. "**What in the name of primus is going on here!**" he asked as they looked at the panting energetic dog "KIA!" Mandy exclaimed running up to the mech's and holding up her arms "That's my dog Kia, she probably just want's to play or by now needs to…" "Ewe you mean lubricate…"Ratchet said dryly putting the dog in Mandy's arms and wiping the pee off with a rag the size of a queen comforter. "Hey your cute!" said a the yellow mech "The names Sunstreaker and this is my bro Sideswipe! What's your name hottie" "It's not hottie and false compliments won't get ya anywhere Sunny! My names Mandy and this is Kia." Mandy said, not being the type who likes receiving compliments.

"Tracks, I'm entrusting you to guide Mandy through the base…show her around and keep her out of trouble." Mandy blinked at that how much trouble could little ol me get into. I'm not risking getting stepped on around these guy's! She thought to herself holding onto Kia's collar. "Just wondering, you wouldn't have seen her leash?" Ratchet looked at her dumb founded "you mean that string connected to her collar?" "Yes. You see if I have her leash to Kia's collar, I can let her walk around without her getting in trouble… you know like a leash!" Ratchet nodded at putting the dog on a leash and dug through his cabinet "This is it, right?" Mandy nodded taking the rope 'leash' and tying it to the loop on Kia's collar "Well, shall we be on our way Mandy" Tracks asked in his snobbish rich guy tone, which Mandy mocked when he turned causing the twins to snicker. "Whenever your ready." she put Kia down on the ground and followed the big blue mech.

"There's no Decepticon activity for the time being Prime, but we will find out why they were after the girl." Prowl said looking at the large screen of Tele-trans 1 "Well she won't be able to stay with us forever." Nighthawk said in a worried tone watching Optimus pace a bit. "She does help her family financially at her home, and speaking of which the small broken family must be missing her!" "Indeed." Optimus nodded

"Mandy keep up and please keep that mutt away from everything in the next room. You see we are entering the Lab area where we have Tele-trans 1, which we would be defenseless without!" Track's emphasized entering the room and drawing everyone's attention. "Hey Track, How's it goin?" Night asked looking over to Mandy. "Night?" Mandy wasn't used to seeing him as anything other then a car. "Yeah Mandy!" He ran over to her snatching her away from Tracks "Your alright! I'm glad!" he exclaimed holding her gently in a small hug. "Anyways Mandy, back to our tour, This is Prowl our tactician in front of Tele-trans 1"the black and white mech with a red chevron nodded "And our leader Optimus Prime." "Do you mind if I just call you Prime? Or Optimus?" "You may call me either miss Mandy." "Just Mandy. Calling me miss makes me feel like your talking to the person behind me or else feel old." she said patiently to the tallest Robot she had ever seen. "We hope you find your accommodations comfortable until we see it safe for you to return home."

"OH MY GOD WHAT TIME IS IT?!" Mandy asked franticly "8 o'clock, why?" "I'm supposed to be at work today, RIGHT NOW!" she exclaimed panicking. "Mandy calm down, your not going anywhere while those Decepti-creeps are after you until we find out why and stop them" Night tried to sooth her with little success. "If I don't go to work, I wont get paid. If I don't get paid, my step mom might kick me out of dad's home or we'll all get all get kicked out of the trailer park!" she was panicking "Calm down, according to my scans you are getting to critical levels of pressure and will short circuit if you don't!" He said, she stopped in her tracks and got a good laugh out of his analogy… and comparing her organic body to some machine. "Well that's better… I do suppose." Tracks sighed and left her "She's all yours Nighthawk, I'm going out with Roehl." and with that, he transformed and drove out of the base.

**I know it was a bit short but I thought it was pretty good, I would like comments if ya got em! A little constructive criticism never hurt anyone! And I'd like ya'll to throw me some ideas for the next part… anything is acceptable!**


End file.
